A Realm Reborn
by cw1991
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen defeats Robert Baratheon on the Trident. AU. M for mature content in the future. Look inside to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS: A Song of Ice & Fire belongs to George R.R. Martin and Game of Thrones Television Series to HBO. All characters represented here in belong to those above mentioned and only the story they are appearing in belongs to me. **

Rhaegar I

The wind blew quietly across the waters of the Trident as the night wore on, he could hear the sounds of men preparing for battle all around the camp. Ravens had long since been received and dispatched, their letters pertaining to various outcomes and events not yet in place. Should he be defeated by Robert Baratheon all was ready for the preservation of his family.

It was strange how events had taken place since he and Lyanna had me not even a year ago, and yet he would change very little of it. His time with her, though possibly brief, had been the greatest of his lifetime. He hoped she fared well in Dorne and wondered if he would ever look upon her fair countenance again. It filled him with sadness to think that he may never again see her smile or hear her sweet voice.

He looked up out of his reverie as Ser Baristan Selmey entered the tent. "Are they come Ser?" He asked, hoping against all odds that the rebels under the Stag had somehow decided against the battle to come.

The old knight shook his head with a look of concern. "Reports from our scouts state that they are still on the move." Selmy said with a sigh. "Robert seems determined to arrive before dawn."

Rhaegar nodded, he knew well the extent to which the usurper was determined to go. "I would expect no less from such a man." He said with derision. "He wants my head after all, what else could drive him to march his men so hard."

He had met Robert Baratheon once on good terms, before the tourney at Harrenhal and the events that followed. He had seen the anger when he had marched past his own wife Elia and placed the wreathe of winter roses in Lyanna's lap, naming her the Queen of Love and Beauty. Many had watched in shock and other mixed emotions as he publicly shamed his wife. It was a decision he had made with much thought despite only the few days to make it.

"Robert is a man of his word, he will not stop with just your head Your Highness." Selmey said with a frown. "If he wins this battle your entire family, even those not yet born, will find no safety from him." He continued, speaking of the baby Lyanna secretly carried.

"That is why we must not loose Ser Barriston." He said with a sigh. "Though how we can hope to stand against his battle hardened troops with so many untested men is a wonder even to me."

Selmey smiled bitterly. "True most of our men are green, but they have a Prince for whom they would die leading them." He said with certainty. "Even Robert Baratheon has some who only follow him due to their fear of his wrath."

Rhaegar nodded. "He is a man of little temper." He agreed, having seen first hand the quickness at which the other man's temper could flare up. "It is a pity we could not find a way to work out the problems diplomatically."

Ser Barriston smiled sadly, he knew the Prince's true talents lay in diplomacy as opposed to battle. "You are well trained in sword and pen Your Highness, but your father, his Majesty, destroyed that hope when he murdered the Stark Lords."

It had been a hard blow to learn of those events whilst still with Lyanna in Dorne only a few months before. He had settled there away from Dragonstone and the family he had left for her, a place for them to be together and to learn to know one another in their new life together. He recalled the grief she had been stricken with at the news of her elder brother and father's deaths.

"If we win this war, I intend to see that His Grace pays for the wrongs he has committed." Rhaegar said with an edge of hardness in his tone. "Despite their demands he should have sent for me and allowed the truth to be told."

"As the wise maesters would say, it is too late to dwell and should have's and should not's." The Knight said. "I may not agree with all that His Grace has done, but I am his sworn sword and as such it is my duty to carry out his wishes."

"And to protect him from such harm as I or any other man could bring to him." Rhaegar stated with a nod. "I do not intend harm to my father, but I will bring him to trial for his actions."

Selmey smiled sadly. "You speak of treason and yet I find it not in my heart to go against you." He said with a sigh. "Long have I served your family and longer still have I endured the madness of your father."

Rhaegar sighed as he watched the fire burn in the brazier. He wanted so badly for this fight to be over with so that he could attend to the other matters he had yet to deal with. If he survived then he would soon be standing before his father, taking control of the Iron Throne, by force if necessary. He wondered truly if the Kingsguard who were loyal to him would indeed stand aside as he wrenched the power from his father and installed himself as the rightful King.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly as war horns sounded in the distance. How could they have arrived sooner than the scouts predicted, unless the scouts had been wrong on the distance between them. He rushed from the tent to look across the Trident as a stream of warriors appeared on the distant bank, their banners unmistakable. Robert and his army had come and now he knew were the fate of the Seven Kingdoms would be decided.

He returned to his tent and quickly donned his armor, his squire ensuring everything was in place. The rubies encrusted into his breastplate shone brightly in the firelight, deep red twinkling upon the wall in front of him. He knew he must be ready now, or all would be lost in the end.

He left the tent and quickly mounted his steed as the sounds of his own army gathering for war surrounded him. Ser Barriston and several of his own guard stood ready to protect him as he rode to the head of his ranks. He could only just make out the forms of those on the opposing side as he watched with some small form of approval the way that the rebel forces gathered into place. They knew their formations well, at least they could put themselves together in a tight formation.

His attention was caught by a man astride a large black war horse and the colors of the man's uniform informed him immediately that he was watching the Stag himself. He watched intently as Robert rode forth before his men and addressed them, his massive war hammer held aloft. The fury of his foe was indeed mighty to behold as the faint shouts of his speech rolled across the water, lost in a mixture of babble and animal noises as they reached their bank of the river.

In moments Robert had turned to stare down his opponents and Rhaegar knew the bubbling fury would soon burst forth. It was only a small matter of waiting before his enemy would charge and true to his reputation the wait was indeed a small one. The battle cry that rang clear across the Trident was mixed with the sounds of war horns once more as they charged toward him and his men.

Rhaegar quickly signaled for the archers to unleash a volley of arrows and he watched on as hundreds of the projectiles soared through the air. The men and horses fell in droves as the arrows rained upon them, sending many to a quick death whilst others lay upon the ground screaming in agony. It was only a small barrier as hundreds more streamed past them and onward towards his men.

A deafening roar and the clang of steel meeting steel announced the start of battle as the two forces met. As the chaos of battle surrounded him he found no lack of men to dispatch as many swarmed straight for him, their intentions clear as they raced on. To his left and right Ser Barristan and his other guards dispatched many would be killers who were unlucky enough to cross their path, but it was not long into the fray before he was separated from his guard. He rode a straight path into the midst of the battle, hewing the rebels before him with mighty strokes of his long hand a half sword, many fell to his own charge.

It was in this manner, alone save for footmen, that he was suddenly thrown from his horse as an arrow fell his steed in one shot. He managed to roll with the momentum and landed back on his feet only to be met by two footmen bearing the sigil of House Stark. They came for him quickly, not allowing him more than a few moments to catch his breath. One swung high and the other low as he barely managed to counter their attacks, beginning a deadly dance for survival.

Despite their lesser skill they had managed to catch him offguard and thus had a moments advantage against him. It was not long before he managed to find an opening when one overextended and left his left side open. Taking the advantage Rhaegar quickly dispatched the man, leaving a grisly gash in the mans side that bleed freely as he fell to the ground. The other swore loudly and increased the ferocity of his attack, causing him to backpedal to allow more ground for a counterattack.

"You bloody dragon bastard!" The man roared as he swung his sword at Rhaegar's head. "I'll kill you myself."

Rhaegar barely heard the man's oath as he parried several awkward blows before finding an opening. He knocked the mans shield aside with a low strike before twisting his arm and slicing the man across his front, leaving a deep gash in his neck and face. The man fell with a thud as his lifesblood spilled into the already dark waters.

He looked about taking note of the state of the battle around him. Many of his men had managed to hold their ground, though many of the rebels had also managed to gain foothold in his own troops. To his right he saw the flash of Baratheon colors and was surprised to see that Robert was near at hand, his warhammer carving a wide arc as he cleared the men around him.

"ROBERT!" He shouted and watched as the man turned, removing his helm to reveal the bearded face of the man who had sworn to obliterate his family.

"DRAGON SPAWN!" He yelled, charging toward him with a mighty bellow as his warhammer came up ready to crash down upon him.

Rhaegar barely managed to sidestep the blow, his own sword knocked aside by the oaken shield his enemy carried. They stared each other down, sizing one another up as they began to circle in the water. He knew Robert would not long wait before another charge and his patience quickly paid off. The force behind the blow reverberated through his arm as he parried, deflecting the stroke by a mere inch of his side, his shield cracking under the onslaught.

They quickly entered a deadly series of attacks and counters neither gaining nor giving ground as they fought, one for the survival of his family, the other the destruction. It soon became apparent that Robert was beginning to loose his momentum as he could neither land a blow nor continuously block those of his enemy. Rhaegar found some solace in the fact that his enemy was growing weary, though he himself was by no means gaining any extra strength of his own. He realized with desperation that his only chance was to wear down his enemy until he had no strength left to fight.

Not an honorable rout to take, but it seemed that the Stag would leave no other choice to him. He began a series of counters meant only to parry the blows of his enemy and wear him down, watching as the man began to pant with frustration. It was not long before Robert fell to the ground, exhaustion weighing down his limbs. As they stared at one another Rhaegar strode toward the man, his sword rising to rest upon his neck.

"Call off your men Lord Baratheon, let this battle end." Rhaegar said, offering some form of peace to his bested foe.

"Never, you will die tonight Dragon Scum!" He spat back as he tried to raise his hammer to fight again.

Rhaegar did not hesitate but lifted his blade, swinging it mightily as he cut deep into Robert's neck. The Stag jolted with shock before falling forward into the waters of the Trident, a deep pool pouring from the wound. Rhaegar sighed, disgust and sadness mingling together as he watched the proud Storm Lord die.

A hand touched his shoulder and he spun to find himself face to face with Ser Barristan, the older man smiling grimly as he looked down at the fallen Stag. Rhaegar became aware suddenly that men all around were staring, some in disbelieve whilst others looked relieved. Among them he saw the proud figure of Lord Eddard Stark looking down at his fallen friend before their eyes met.

"Lord Eddard, I am sorry for your loss." Rhaegar said truthfully though he was relieved to see the threat ended.

"Your Highness." Lord Stark said, kneeling on the ground before him, the waters of the Trident soaking into his studded leather. "I am ready to face your judgement."

Rhaegar bent and took the hands of his wife's brother in his own and pulled him to his feet. "You did what you thought best for your family." He said with a frown. "I cannot say it was right or wrong, nor can I fault Lord Baratheon for his own actions against the Crown."

Lord Stark looked confused as he stood there awaiting justice for his treason. "I am afraid I don't understand Your Highness." He said with a frown. "I sided with Robert due to his love of my sister and his promise of revenge against your family for the deaths of my father and brother."

Around them men were throwing down their weapons and allowing themselves to be taken into custody by his own soldiers. He watched a moment as Ser Barristan moved to take Lord Eddard into custody.

"He is not to be chained." Rhaegar said, holding up a hand to stay the Knight. "Lord Eddard, come with me to my tent." He continued with a sigh. "We have much to discuss before the dawn arrives."

He lead the way back through the field toward the tents that made up his camp. Many of his men lay mixed with their foe upon the ground, though for every one of his men nearly five of the enemy seemed to be scattered all around. He could hear the step of his captive following along in his wake as he strode through the tents toward his own.

As they finally reached the large tent he entered and beckoned for the man to follow. Ser Barristan followed them and he knew that the old Knight was watching everything with an unsure eye. It was his duty though, to right the wrongs on both sides of this bloody conflict and to assure Lord Stark of all that had lead to this moment.

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I have decided to brake from my normal fandom and try something new. I do not own the series of a Song of Ice and Fire, all rights to characters and the world created by George R.R. Martin and HBO belong to them. I only own this story they are taking place in. **

**I look forward to the future of this and to see just how much will change with the events that are playing out. I did not have any intentions when this story began I simply allowed it to unfold as it has and will continue to do so as it progresses. I do not nor have I considered any possible ships aside from those currently canon at this time. Furthermore I look forward to hearing your thoughts and reviews as the story grows. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMERS: A Song of Ice & Fire belongs to George R.R. Martin and Game of Thrones Television Series to HBO. All characters represented here in belong to those above mentioned and only the story they are appearing in belongs to me. **

Eddard I

The quiet of his tent was a most welcome respite following the battle and the long talk that followed with the Prince. He had been shocked and, surprisingly, relieved to learn the truth of his family's folly. That Lyanna had not been kidnapped but instead ran away with her true love shed a new light upon the matter. He wondered now how things would progress.

Luckily he had been spared by the Prince along with most of the other lords who had taken up against the Dragons. He knew full well that he should have been cut down, hanged or beheaded for his treason. It was his sister's love for her family and their misconceptions that had saved him this day. He knew not how he was going to repay the debt he now owed her, but he would forever try to do so.

A movement near the front of his tent caught his attention as a moment later Ser Barristan Selmey entered with a polite nod. The old Knight was one of the greatest swords in the Seven Kingdoms and he had great respect for him.

"The Prince has informed me that you are to be invited to join him for his supper." Ser Barristan said with a frown. "I am sorry for the losses your family and you personally have incurred Lord Stark."

Ned nodded politely. "Thank you Ser Barristan, I am sorry we once had different views upon our Prince." He said with a grim expression. "Tell His Highness I will be honored to dine with him."

Ser Barristan nodded and proceeded out of the tent only for Howland Reed to enter moments after. Ned had wondered how long it would take for his friend and bannerman to seek him out. It had taken longer that he had expected though he had been glad of the reprieve.

"I take it the news you learned last night has done much in shifting your opinions of the Dragon Prince?" Howland asked, jumping straight to the point as usual.

Ned nodded and sighed, he was tired despite the several hours sleep he had been granted upon returning to his tent. "I learned much and more about our Prince." He said with a stern expression. "Least of which is that he intends to bring justice to his father for his many crimes against the Realm."

Howland nodded, watching him with an equally stern expression on his own face. "Though there is something else you learned that is bothering you more." He stated, reading his Lord's face.

"Aye, there is more to the story than even I could have guessed." He said with a frown. "Lyanna was not kidnapped as we were lead to believe." He said, reliving the conversation of the early morning. "She eloped with the Prince when he came to secret her away, they have since married and she is with child."

He watched the shock cross Howland's stern face and sighed. "How can they be married?" Howland asked with a grimace. "The Prince already has a wife, surely the practice of multiple wives has been outlawed even for them by now?"

Ned frowned, there was once a time when several of the Dragons of the Targaryen Dynasty had taken multiple wives. The fact that Rhaegar had divorced Elia Martel for his sister had been quite an unexpected turn of events. He knew divorce was legal within the Faith though it was often frowned upon.

"The Prince had a wife prior to eloping with Lyanna, however the marriage between His Highness and Elia Martel of Dorne has been disolved." Ned said, letting the matter rest between them.

Howland let out a low breathe. "That's...unexpected." He said with a frown. "I never would have expected this." He said, waving his hands to signify the entirety of their conversation.

"Neither would I." Ned said with a shrug. "Lyanna was always a willful young girl though, so I am not as surprised as I should be I guess." He continued with a soft smile. "I guess it would take a Prince to capture her and her wild heart."

Howland nodded. "Willful is putting it lightly, your sister has always been very free spirited." He said with a smirk. "But that brings to mind another question."

Ned frowned. "Her engagement to Robert?" He asked, a knowing look in his eye. "I have read a letter she wrote for Rhaegar to deliver unto me." He continued softly, removing the letter from his desk. "It would appear that my sister never truly loved him, her intentions to marry him had been purely that of duty."

Howland sighed. "I never would have imagined that of your sister." He said with a frown. "I always imagined she would only marry for love, no matter what her family may think or feel about her decision."

Ned nodded pointedly. "Yes, and so she did in the end." He said quietly, glad that he had managed to learn some of the many hidden thoughts his sister kept to herself.

Howland nodded and sighed before standing to leave. "If it pleases you, I am going to inspect the wounded and see how long before we can make ready to march." He said with a grimace. "I assume we will be joining in the Prince's forces as he marches on King's Landing."

Ned nodded. "I would assume so, His Highness wishes me to join him for dinner, though no such plains have been spoken between us as of yet." He said with a frown. "Gladly I would march with him though, vengeance upon the King is still yet within my grasp."

Howland nodded and left, leaving Ned alone once more with his thoughts. He was unsure how long the Prince would await for him, though it was only nearing evening as the sun began to sink into the west. He dressed into a somber uniform of silks, the sigil of House Stark emblazoned upon the breast as he prepared to depart.

Entering the Targaryen camp was a strange feeling, not only twenty-four hours prior he had envisioned the men around him as enemies. Some gave him looks of distrust which he knew he well deserved despite the bitter taste they left in his mouth. As he neared the Prince's tent he was greeted by Ser Barristan and Ser Oswald Trent both who stood guard outside.

"Lord Stark." Ser Barristan greeted with a polite nod as he motioned for him to enter. "Prince Rhaegar is expecting you inside." He said as he followed him in.

He found the Prince seated at a desk in one corner of the large tent, a pen and several sheets of parchment spread out before him. The look of one who had much on his mind as he scratched a few words before looking up at his guest. The smile he gave him eased the tension in Ned's mind though only by a small degree.

"Lord Stark, how good of you to consent to join me." He said as he stood, striding over to clasp his hand in his own. "I pray you have rested well?"

Ned nodded softly. "I have Your Highness." He said as he followed the Prince to a small table.

"I am glad to hear, sadly I have yet to find time for such matters." Rhaegar said as he settled into his chair, indicating for Ned to take the one opposite. "It pains me the trouble we now find ourselves in." He continued as servants entered carrying several trays laden with food.

"I only hope that I can somehow serve Your Highness." He said as he took a mug of mead from one of the servants with a frown. "I know you spoke this morning of your desire to march upon King's Landing and take the city."

"I see you are a man of action Lord Stark." He said with a frown. "Though yes I do intend to take the city." He continued as he began to cut the meat on his plate with the knife and fork he had been provided.

"If you will allow, my men and I would be glad to join you in your endeavor." Ned said, hoping not to overstep in his offer.

The Prince watched him intently and Ned could tell he was weighing the offer. He wondered if he would be turned down, though he knew also that Rhaegar was a man of justice. After several moments the prince smiled and sighed.

"I understand your wish for vengeance Lord Stark." He said as he set aside his cutlery. "It is my own desire as well as that of your sister, Princess Lyanna." He continued as he chose his words carefully.

"Vengeance is in my wish, but also I wish to serve and aid you." Ned said with a frown. "I understand my former treason against your family and the Crown places this request in an ill place." He stated pointedly.

Rhaegar nodded. "It is not that I do not trust your word Lord Eddard." He said with a sigh. "But I do not know what I will find when I arrive in King's Landing to face my father. His Grace can be quite difficult."

Ned found truth in these words, he had never met Aerys II Targaryen but there were many rumors of the Mad King. He knew that the political climate of the Realm was also in a very delicate state thanks to the uprising.

"I understand Your Highness." He said with a nod.

Rhaegar turned to Ser Barristan who stood by the door and beckoned with his hand for the Knight to join them. "What say you Ser Barristan?" He asked of the older man. "Would you take Lord Stark and his men with us?"

The old Knight looked him over as if examining him in complete detail. "We will need the men Your Highness, though as you have said it is uncertain how to proceed." He continued. "I fear no fault of Lord Stark would allow harm to befall you, but there are still others, even within his own men who may not feel the same loyalty to you as their liege lord."

Eddard had considered this as well, he knew that Lord Karstark still wanted some justice of Rhaegar himself though that was due to his ignorance of the truth. Others had already found the Prince to be an honorable man and praised his leadership and his feat of defeating Robert. Robert still lay at the cause of much of the problems facing them now.

"Once I have spoken with my bannermen I assure you there will be little cause for alarm in them." Eddard said, "Currently I have only briefly spoken with Lord Reed of Graywater Watch." He continued with a sigh. "Many of them still require the truth of the matter with you and my sister before they will see the future before them."

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought by now you would have called for the council on the matter." He said with a sigh. "If you would allow I would join you to aid in clearing up any problems liable to rise from the occasion."

Ned nodded thankfully. "I believe that telling them together will provide a more detailed account of the situation." He said with a sigh. "The North is a hard place and it's people are harder still." He said with a frown. "I won't promise that they will love you, but allowing them the chance to know you they will understand how Lyanna chose the way she did."

Rhaegar nodded in agreement. "It's settled then, tomorrow I will summon you and your Lords so that we may set aside our differences and determine the best action to take." He stated with a polite smile. "I know that together we can all accomplish the tasks before us and achieve greatness."


End file.
